


Don't Leave Me, I Love You

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, if you could even call it that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: “We need to talk.”Jay doesn't know what's going on between him and Shin, but he knows it has to be over...right?
Relationships: Jay Kidman/Shin (HELIOS Rising Heroes)
Kudos: 2





	Don't Leave Me, I Love You

Jay’s phone buzzed again. Sighing, he checked it. The same number, the same person who’s been blowing up his phone for the past several hours. Every five minutes, another message begging for just a few minutes of Jay’s time. But just like last time, a few minutes would never be enough for Shin. He’d waste hours of Jay’s time, on something that Jay barely considered worthwhile anymore. 

Shin sat on his bed, spamming Jay’s phone with messages, getting more and more annoyed. “Dammit, why can’t he respond already?!” He complained to nobody in particular. Finally, he saw the little bubble that indicated that Jay was typing, and he immediately perked up. However, the message Jay sent wasn’t at all what Shin wanted...the exact message that nobody, dating or otherwise, wants to see from a person they’re close to. 

“We need to talk.”

Of course, that only made Shin text him more. Wondering what he was talking about. Wondering why he wanted to talk at all. Wondering why he was being so vague. Jay sighed, and turned off his phone. “This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me.” He muttered. 

Later that night, he met Shin on the beach. It was obvious he had been crying. Jay felt a bit of regret, but quickly pushed it away. This was no time to be feeling pity, especially for the person he was...Jay shook his head. Better not think about that either. Don’t think about anything that’ll make you regret this, or not want to do it. He stood next to Shin and took a deep breath. 

“Listen. I don’t know what we’ve got going on right now, whether it’s a relationship, a friends with benefits thing, whatever. I just know that it has to end.” Jay didn’t make eye contact with Shin, but hearing that gasp...he could only imagine how much pain was visible in Shin’s eyes right now. “N-no...there’s no way…” Shin’s voice sounded almost broken...another pang of regret passed though Jay. This time, he didn’t try to push it away. 

“Shin…” Jay cups Shin’s face in his hands, feeling Shin’s tears leaking into his palms. “I’m sorry. But we’re just too different, and besides...we’re on opposite sides. It was fun while it lasted, but…” He tries to walk away, but Shin shouts “NO!” and wraps his arms around Jay, desperately clinging to him. 

“P-please...Jay...please don’t go...you...you’re the only person I…” Jay cut him off. “Don’t say I’m the only person you have. You aren’t totally alone in this world, and I’m not going to take pity on you. Goodbye, Shin.” Jay pulled away from Shin, and walked away, into the night. Shin stood on the beach, staring off into the distance. He was completely still, tears still spilling down his face. 

Jay sat in his room, listening to his phone buzzing over and over. More texts from Shin, no doubt. It was a bit cruel of him to just leave Shin like that...but there really was no choice. Was there? Jay sighed. Even if there was...he was risking a lot, being with Shin like that. It’s better off this way, right?”  
Shin walked back to Lost Garden, feeling dejected and lonely. He texted Jay every few minutes, but didn’t really expect a response. He just wanted Jay to know how much pain he felt, being left alone like that...even if he wasn’t really alone. It sure felt like it, and it hurt like hell. 

“I wasn’t trying to say ‘you’re the only person I have’...I was going to say that you’re the only person I can care so much about...the only person I could ever really love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's me coming in here with some more angst! Tbh I just thought that Shin/Jay has a lot of angst potential soooo...why not? Also, I apologize for deleting the Valentine's Day fic, I honestly didn't have the motivation or time to continue it. Anyways, thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
